


Tangled Hair

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. "Hold on to your hair with deep devotion…” just one lyric from the song I Wanna Be Yours by the Arctic Monkeys and it's not difficult for me to put hands in someone's hair. Trust me.





	Tangled Hair

Kit rolled over to admire Ming. Somehow his boyfriend always knew when Kit would turn over because his eyes would open and he’d smile. Ming would brush his hair aside and caress a cheek. Kit sighed into it. 

“I’m really tired of acting cool towards you.” 

“I didn’t know you still were. Last night told me other things.” Ming gave him a wink, Kit huffed. “Can you guess my favorite part?” 

“I think I can,” Kit said confidently and straddled him. “Is it this? You look up at me, I thread my fingers into your hair and then…” Kit smashed his lips into Ming’s. He could skip classes today. There was no reason to leave this bed. Just him and Ming, body temperature’s rising. It was a whirlwind last night. Glued to sweaty skin and never once leaving any distance between each other. Even now, every inch was closed between them. Kit felt only one thing. A deep realization that this is all he wanted. He’d be Ming’s for as long as Ming would let him. Even as these thoughts ran through his mind, Kit didn’t half-ass the kiss. He was all in. _Those lips, that hair, yeah, he’d definitely stay right here all day. _

Ming broke the kiss first. “Shouldn’t we get dressed?” Kit raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t be serious. You’ve got me naked and now you want me to put clothes back on?” Ming laughed at his utter refusal to get dressed. 

“Okay,” Ming rubbed hands down Kit’s shoulders. “Fair enough. Does that mean it’s time for round 2?” 

“Round 2 is going to consist of my hand getting deeply lost in your hair and our lips going completely numb. I’ll be surprised if we can talk afterward. We’ll be so thirsty.” 

“Thirsty?”

“Hmmm,” Kit only hummed. Ming gave him a cocky grin and Kit kissed it off his face.


End file.
